The Surprise in the Question
by MentalistLover13
Summary: My twist of what could have happened at the end of episode 6X09. The mistake she made is not what Booth thinks it is when she said she made a mistake and missed her chance. What is it? read and find out;


**The Surprise in the Question **

**A/N: just a little one-shot. Okay so this is my take on episode 6X09. I know everyone wants Brennan to tell Booth how she truly feeling about him, but I truly don't think that Hart Hanson is going to give us that this early on into the season =( I hope you like my take on the episode=) It is something that many people may not have even thought about ;) **

**ENJOY!:**

o-o-o-B&B-o-o-o

Brennan sat soaking wet in the passengers seat of Booth's SUV. She could feel Booth staring at her. To be frank it was getting annoying.

"Booth, why are you staring at me? You should be looking at the road". She said annoyed.

"Bones, your crying" He said concerned

"Wha…" She brought her hands up to her face and felt the newly shed tears on her cheeks. "Oh, I didn't even notice because I am already wet" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Bones, why are taking this case so personally?" Booth asked looking over at her with concern in his eyes.

"I don't want to have any regrets. I made a mistake, I missed my chance". she said with a shaky voice. Fresh tears starting to fall from her eyes onto her cheeks.

Booth was now utterly confused. "_Was she talking about saying no to a possibility of us having a relationship together outside of being just partners?" _he thought to himself. _"No, it couldn't be"_. He thought again.

"Bones, what are you talking about? What mistake?" He asked her. He needed to know if he should keep any hope, because he didn't know how much he could take it if he brought the subject up to only find out that she was talking about something entirely different.

"Having a child" she said wiping away new tears. "I still want to have a baby, Booth" she said lowering her chin and beginning to cry louder, not able to stop the tears from falling.

Booth pulled over to the side of the road.

"Bones, look at me." he said leaning into her and placing his finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

"I…I…I can't do this Booth. I can't talk about this with you. I made a mistake. I should have had your child when it wasn't to late. I should have told you that you could be involved in the baby's life. I knew deep down that I would have let you after the baby was born." She said pulling away from his touch and crying again.

"Bones, you can still have that, you can still have a baby. It doesn't have to be mine for you to love him or her." he said with empathy .

Brennan turned her head at his words and looked at him shocked. "You think that, I wouldn't love my child if it wasn't yours?" she asked hurt.

"Wha…"

"I would love my child Booth . Yours or not, I would love my child."

"Bones I know that" Why did it feel like they were in this position before?

"It doesn't seem like you do". Its not about if I would love my child if it was yours or not, Booth". Okay, now he really was confused.

"I'm not following Bones."

"I want my child to grow up with a father. I would want him, _you _to be by my bed side when I bring my , _our_ child into the world coaching me through it." she said bowing her head and crying again. She lifted her head back up and looked at Booth again and whispered so softly that it was barley audible: "It doesn't matter now, booth because the past is the past and you are with Hannah now so I will never become a mother" But Booth had heard her and looked at her with sad eyes and Brennan caught the pity look in his eyes, but in reality is was the feeling of hurt. Hurt that she would give up on something she wanted so badly. That wasn't the Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan that he once knew. She was gone. She spoke up again, but more loudly this time: Booth , please just take me back to my car at the Jeffersonian and act like this conversation never happened okay? She pleaded.

"Okay, Bones, but just because you are sad and hurt right now. This conversation is far from over". he said turning his eyes back to the road and taking his foot off of the break and easing back onto the road.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you guys think!=)**


End file.
